


Cygnus Black III and His Three Daughters

by StarFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather/pseuds/StarFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Sensational Banner by beyond the rain@TDA</p><p>This story was written for "COINED BY SHAKESPEARE CHALLENGE" hosted by awesomepotter / Combined with “The Romanticism Challenge” hosted by Aphoride and "LL's Demotivator Challenge" and "The Independent Woman challenge" on the old forums at HPFF.</p><p>Beta by Ali, Stefanie and frankie.</p><p> The mystery why Charlus Potter was poisoned will be revealed from chapter 3 little by little. Harry will be more involved later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustrated Morning

awesome CI by beyond the rain@TDA.

 

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead, sat up to go to the loo, and grabbed his glasses.  
She was sleeping peacefully on his bed in the refreshing morning light, which made him smile. After his nineteenth birthday party at the Burrow, he and Ginny had apparated back to Grimmauld Place, felt guilty remembering the puzzled look on Mrs. Weasley just before they vanished in front of the fridge in the kitchen. But he told to himself opportunities like this were few and far between for himself and Ginny. She had to go back to the Quidditch life, where she would play against local teams all over Britain, and he would be assigned the next task to get something on Lestrange. Ginny was very eager to spend time with him after she found out he would work together with a daughter of Druid, a beautiful witch, Dara Cadwagan. This time he didn’t want to cause the misunderstanding between them like before, when Dara lured him using Love Potions, so he agreed to go back to Grimmauld Place.

He thought they did well unknown by other Weasleys except Mrs. Weasley, who noticed them leaving until he jerked up to hear Hermione’s voice. The voice was coming from the downstairs, and he noticed the door of his bedroom was half-opened. Damn, she must have broken his locking charm. What on Merlin’s world was she going to do? Did Ron let her do it to protect his sister? He crept the flight of stairs quietly to see what she was up to, only to find Hermione chatting with someone.

“Kreacher, please tell us your story,” Hermione asked to the house-elf, clad in her night gown. To Harry’s surprise, Kreacher was fully clothed in a neat blue linen cardigan: He supposed Hermione had given it to Kreacher. Ron was there, too. He was wearing striped pajamas rubbing his eyes near her. Harry felt a little anger as he imagined them peeping through his bedroom door.

He whispered behind them,“Oi, what on the earth are you doing here?”

Ron glanced back and said grinning, “Hermione was right. Ginny did make you bring her here.”

Harry raised his brows, ‘Two of you followed us?”

Hermione made an apologetic smile, “Harry, we wanted you to be happy this time. We don’t want you to be messed up again.”

Harry rolled his eyes, said, “Thank you so much, mum.”

“Harry, we really care about you,” Hermione tried to say more but her words were interrupted.

“Master Harry, shall Kreacher bring a cup of tea?” Kreacher croaked.

“No, thanks. Let’s go to the kitchen. Ginny is still sleeping.” Harry turned to Hermione, “What’s his story?”

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Kreacher again, “We’ll listen to your story in the downstairs. Your master, Harry will be happy to know about his grandparents, too.”

Ron whispered to Hermione, “You gave him clothes, so is Kreacher free?”

She answered, “No, he isn’t yet. If Harry gave his clothes to Kreacher, Kreacher will be free. But we know Kreacher doesn’t want Harry to do that.”

Kreacher bowed deeply and said, “It’s my great pleasure to tell the story about frabjous grandparents of Master and Great Cygnus Black. Master’s friends want to know about the noble house of Black. Kreacher will be busy to set the morning tea and breakfast,” and he rhapsodically led the way to the kitchen.

Ron looked happy, “Remembering how rude he had been two years ago, it’s miracle that I can’t think of the other dishes except Hogwarts dining table and mum’s after I tasted his delicious cooking meals. I envy you, Harry. You have dinner he cooks here every day.” he said going down the stairs.

Harry couldn’t guess what she was up to, said, “Hermione, explain! What story are you going to get from him?”

She halted in the middle of the stairs, and stared at him, “I need to end my war.”

Harry had a perplexed look on his face, “What do you mean, your war?”

“I still have nightmares of.. her. Bellatrix. In my dream, she tortures me,” she shuddered a little, said, “I have to overcome this.” There was a glint of enthusiasm in her eyes. She looked determined. “I asked Kreacher to tell us about Cygnus Black III and his three daughters. I think understanding the house of Black is the way to move past my trauma. And you may find the story about your grandparents. You know, your grandmother was.. ”

“Yeah, I know. She was from House of Black,” he got curious a little, agreed with her.

 

* * *

 

Cygnus Black was sick. He beckoned to his most obedient servant, the house-elf, Kreacher, to come to the four-poster. He tried to say something, but couldn’t. The house-elf croaked, “Master, please don’t speak. You need a rest. If you don’t recover, Mistress will punish Kreacher.”

His sister Walburga offered the guest room to him and his wife Druella. They were taken out from their old castle which stood on a low red clay hill in the outskirts of Edinburgh by their third daughter, Narcissa to the Grimmauld Place a year ago. He felt shocked when his favorite daughter, Bellatrix gave the castle to the Dark Lord as the base of the Death Eaters. She didn’t ask him to leave there but Cygnus couldn’t bear to see his castle invaded by the Dark Lord. Narcissa understood both sides, she offered Cygnus the guest room of Malfoy Manor, but he couldn’t stand staying in another Death Eater’s residence. The Auror Headquarters couldn’t function any more. His father, Pollux Black handed the Headquarters to the Death Eaters. There was a rumor that two skilled Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shackbolt had been hiding. It was said that they were guarding the Muggle Prime Minister in secret. Death Eaters had been frantic for hunting Mad Eye Moody who was a member of the underground organization, the Order of Phoenix that Dumbledore at Hogwarts supported. Young Potters and Walburga’s two sons were missing. Her first son, Sirius was a trainee Auror with James Potter. Her second son Regulus, who had entered the Death Eaters, hadn’t come back to Grimmauld Place.  
The night before Lord Voldemort arrived at the Castle of Black, Cygnus had been packing up his things when his first daughter entered without polite knocking on the door,

"Father, do you know where the trainees are hiding?" she asked in her high-pitched irritating voice, her thick black hair was shining under the moonlight cast from outside the window. She was beautiful, but inside her was morally contaminated through and through by the Dark Lord. He hated that.

"How should I know?" he said as he grimaced with pain. The internal injury he had got during Hit Wizards days ached horribly. He missed the potions Andromeda used to give him. His second daughter was good at making potions. He walked near the window rubbing his chest, looked up the sky out there. He couldn't find his own star, Cygnus, in the dark sky. It was rare to see the Northern Cross in the constantly cloudy sky. He remembered the rare moment with his second daughter, Five years old Andromeda, found the constellation Swan in the northern sky. He used to tell her the origin of her name, Charlus Potter named her after the constellation Andromeda. Potter was amused that most of her relatives had the names of the constellation, he suggested Cygnus to name his second daughter after the constellation. The memory was a gem for now.

"Father, look at me!" Bellatrix tut-tutted.

Cygnus turned to her slowly. He didn't know where the young Gryffindors were hiding. Even if his daughter had mastered Legilimency and Occlumency by Lord Vodlemort, he had nothing to hide. He stared at his daughters eyes. Her brown eyes were blood-shot with madness.

He said quietly, "Why are you suddenly interested in your cousin's whereabouts?"

His first daughter averted her eyes. "Dark Lord wants to know. You must obey him," she demanded.

From when had she demanded her own father?

Bellatrix used to be his favorite daughter. Her hair was lustrous black hair like him, though she resembled her mother in her wavy hair part. She inherited not only his heavy, lidded eyes and his jet-black hair but also his stubbornness. The stubbornness equaled to a firm faith in each sense of values. Cygnus had an ideal as a real gentle man from Pure-Bloods though his ideal would be broken apart after he lost true love with Augusta. His daughter’s ideal became too drastic after her graduation from Hogwarts, associated with inner circle of Lord Voldemort, Her extreme act was fostered by her unusual devotion to dissection of animals and insects. That part was inherited from her grandfather rather than Cygnus. Or..he wondered. That part must be accelerated by Dark Lord.

In her younger days, she inclined to be cruel to animals and insects. She was initiated into Dark magic by Pollux who was a coroner. Pollux should have taught her how precious each life was. But he didn’t. Cygnus found out the fact later when Dark Lord had arisen. Before the inner circle of Dark Lord raised his army, “Death Eaters” Cygnus Black persuaded himself that her cruelty towards them was a necessary process to be a great witch though his wife disliked behavior of their first born daughter. She treated the second and the third daughter with much more affection than she did for Bellatrix. With less affection from her mother, the first daughter left the Castle every summer when she came back home from Hogwarts. Cygnus wanted a son but he and his wife weren’t blessed with a son. He trained his first daughter like his son whom he couldn’t get. Bella was delighted to be taught Defence against the Dark Arts directly from her father as a Hit Wizard, that he would regret later, too.

It was true that he envied his sister Walburga, who had got two sons. But he was very proud that Bellatrix was nominated as the most beautiful witch by the peers of the Slytherin House in her Hogwarts years. And her score of Defence against the Dark Arts came out on top of other students in Hogwarts at that time. He was possessed with the idea that she had made efforts following her father’s teaching, but it was just imagination. She didn’t enter the Ministry like he had hoped.

Recently Cygnus felt more strongly that she resembled her grandfather over him. Cygnus was attentive to women, children and the old to protect as a gentleman from Pure-Blood. But Pollux Black was different. He paid more attention to fame or reputation as Pure-Blood. He had worked hard to get political power as a spokesman of Pure-Blood in the Ministry. His father had winked at the mysterious murders in which Death Eaters were involved. Bella had been obsessed with the crazed thought like her grandfather, Pollux. She swore her loyalty to Lord Voldemort. She became his famulus forever. They had a common point: abnormal obsession about Pure-Bloods religion.

He couldn’t stop feeling sorry for Rodolphus Lestrange- he did know his wife was deeply in love with Dark Lord. Cygnus couldn’t understand how Rodolphus could love his daughter even after he found out she was unfaithful. That’s why they weren’t blessed with a child.

When Cygnus threw out a question whether there would be a possibility that he could see his grandchild, Rodolphus just answered, “Both of us are servants of Dark Lord”, and they disliked children.

Now Cygnus hated his first daughter. He hated the Dark Lord who stole his favorite daughter from him, but he couldn’t raise his voice. He had to follow the Black line, his own father’s decision: Pure-Bloods dominance over Muggles and Muggle-Borns. He had expected Bellatrix to take care of him and his wife after her marriage with Rodolphus. But her final treatment was this: she deprived them of the place of their residence, Black Castle.

Bellatrix said arrogantly, “I’ll tell my Lord that you’ll go to Grimmauld Place which is nearer to St.Mungo’s. Grandfather and I will feast the Dark Lord. Narcissa will send you and Mother there. If Sirius goes back there, you must send the Owl it to me immediately!” and she stomped away. She didn’t say a word to care about his health. She must have thought it was a good ploy to let her parents go as a spy against her cousin, Sirius Black.

Narcissa as always, was attentive. She cared for both Bellatrix and Andromeda in her childhood. She always waited and watched if Bellatrix was in good or bad mood and she was afraid that Adromeda sometimes incurred odium of her parents. The second daughter was in the Slytherin House, but sometimes she was inclined to behave like a Gryffindor. Narcissa never protested when she was announced to be wed with Malfoy either. Though Malfoy’s having faith in Lord Voldemort weighed on his mind, the fact that Narcissa and Lucius had seemed to love each other, which made them the exact opposite of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. But Cygnus wouldn’t be able to see his first grandson. Before he was born, Cygnus wouldn’t be here any longer. He was still suffering instead from an old injury he got during his Hit Wizards days.

Before his death, he wanted to meet his granddaughter that most of his blood relatives denied. He and his wife had refused to acknowledge their marriage, Andromeda and Tonks, who was a Muggle-born. They regretted sending their second daughter to Hogwarts. There she found her future husband. Cygnus had only one choice to disown her. The Noble House of Black wouldn’t have a Blood-Traitor forever and a day.

Then his reminiscence was broken. His wife Druella, with blonde hair mixed with grey, came into the dark room, stooped down, and spoke to him,

“Andromeda sent the Owl mail requesting to see you. I have right to see my granddaguther. I rekon you also want to see her, this is your last chance,” she whispered like she was afraid of being listened in.

Cygnus tried to answer but he coughed hard.

Kreacher ran up to him. “Master, will you communicate in writing?” Kreacher asked and he handed a quill to his master.

Druella helped him sit up and spread a sheet of parchment and whispered, “Bella isn’t here. Nymphadora will be safe here.”

Her words broke his heart. Their first daughter had a desire to kill her niece. He had to prevent the tragedy. How could she wish to kill such a young girl like Nymphadora, only six years-old? Even if her father was a Muggle-Born, a witch from a noble family shouldn’t do such an evil act. The thought made him cough hard, vomiting blood on the sheet of parchment. The words of Muggle-born dramatist flashed in his mind.

More sinned against than sinning *

He had dedicated half of his life to Hit Wizard work. He had taken pride in his job, but Voldemort’s uprising and Death Eaters hurt his pride badly. The Auror Headquarters was falling apart. Death Eaters had begun controlling the office of Hit Wizard office. It was too late for him and his fellow officers to resist the high waves of the massive murders and corruption set by Death Eaters. He couldn’t stop uttering the name, ‘Augusta’, smeared the surface of his white clothes with his own blood.

The face of his wife went pale, she left there, shouting, “Walburga! Walburga!” she seemed to mishear the name, ‘Augusta’.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Augusta Burke was his hope before he wed Druella Rosier, the marriage was for political reasons. His father, Pollux, became a high-level Ministry official, after his coroner career with political aid by the Noble House of Rosier ended. Augusta was the first female trainee Auror in British history. She was a young, beautiful witch and skilled duelist when he first met her. Cygnus himself had been a proficient Hit Wizard. He had unrequited love for her. When he proposed to Augusta, she didn’t choose him. She chose another man. The distracted thought that she would marry Longbottom, invited the injury during the mission. The internal injury had kept giving bad effect on Cygnus’s health.

Imagine that lost love, inseparable from my thought **

His thoughts jumped back into the past.

Thunder, heavy rain and the rolling water struck the vessel, and the big wave was going to gulp it. Young Cygnus Black kept his feet, standing on the wooden floor of the ship. He cast a Shield Charm over the refugees on the ship from the turbulent waves. The war the Muggles started was insane. The holocaust reminded him of the era of the witch-hunt. He glanced back the refugees who huddled up each other. Some of them were Muggles and others were Half-Blood wizards and witches, most of them were children. An elder sister cared her younger brother, who looked to be five or six years old, by pulling a quilt over him. Sitting next to them, Augusta Burke watched over them. She was staring back at Cygnus triumphantly. Her face was full of pride and her eyes shone brilliantly, which mesmerized him.

She had insisted that it was their duty to rescue the victims of the holocaust, she came to the office before that severe rescue journey started and said, “Don’t forget the real pride of Pure-Blood. Real Pure-Blood gentlemen save the weak.”

She was the only female Auror in the British Magical Ministry. Cygnus had been always conscious of her as a woman. He loved her frankness and her spirit which were rare to be seen in any other witches. Their mission was to end the frantic war in the background. Muggle war has always destroyed nature. Nature is the origin that produces magic.

Their fellow Aurors had been hunting the evil wizards who assisted the Muggle war criminals. But they didn't need to rescue the victims. Only hunting the criminals was their task.  
If they could get back to their country safe, he was going to propose to her. But she answered, “I'm sure you think you love me because I'm a Pure-Blood. But I already have a future husband.”

Augusta married Longbottom who was her fellow Auror, popular in the Ministry for his sense of humor.

Because I have no other youth, can make me pine;  
For how should I forget the wisdom that you brought**

Cygnus hid his real feeling deep inside his heart. His real ideal, generosity of Pure-Bloods vanished with his unrequited love when Augusta left him. His broken heart let him abandon his belief which had been influenced by Augusta. He started behaving like his father, Pollux who was a fanatical believer in Pure-Bloods superiority. His sister, Walburga and his two daughters followed the Pure-Blood way, too. Only his second daughter was the exception. He couldn't protect his second daughter from the blame of his relatives when she eloped with Ted Tonks. A part of him wanted to assist her but Pollux had power in the family. If he aided Andromeda, he might have been removed from the Noble House of Black, too. Besides, the young Muggle-Born, Tonks was very similar to Longbottom in the humorous character, which reminded him of his bitter memory, provoked him into removing his youngest daughter. Longbottom stole Augusta from him. Tonks stole his youngest daughter from him.

He had been saturnine. His life was going to end. What a glum life he had had.

Then the loyal house-elf wiped his face with white clean cotton cloth, said, “Master, Mistresss second son didn't come back. Her husband has been staying inside his room shocked. She has been crying. Your wife is comforting her. So I came to you instead of them. I heard the rumor that he was killed. Do you think the Dark Lord killed him? I can’t believe it.” Kreacher went out of the room to care Orion Black who got sick grieving over his second son.

Cygnus Black had nightmare that night. Centaurs were cantering around the Saturn in the space. Was this a bad omen? He heard the low voice, Bellatrix whispered in his ear,

"Father, you don't have to watch my cousin, anymore. I captured the coward Gryffindor. The Dark Lord and I will torture the rat. He’ll confess where the Potters are hiding!"

He woke up and tried hard to see her leaving, but he could only hear the door bang shut. He felt he needed to contact the Order of Phoenix. He had heard Dumbledore invented the Pensieve in which he could watch the other’s thoughts. He now realized only the Order could stop the violence of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. He mustered his last strength, summoned his wand, extracted the thought about half of his life pointing at the temple with his wand. The grey coiled gas was saved in the small flask with his trembling hands. He barely attached the note to the flask, felt utterly feeble, and went back to sleep. He hoped the house-elf could deliver it to Dumbledore before it would be too late.

At peep of day, Kreacher found Cygnus Black had gone beyond the veil.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Hermione heaved a big sigh and asked, "Kreacher, could you deliver his thought to Dumbledore in time?"

Kreacher started crying hard. He blew his nose with a rag. Harry said quietly, "Hermione, I doubt that knowing too much helps you. If he was in time, my parents hadn’t died. I repeated the sad memory of my parents listening to his story. Do you feel better now?"

“I’m very sorry, Harry. But to know this is important to me to overcome my problem," she was in a gloomy mood.

Ron coughed lightly, "Well, I'm hungry. Kreacher, what did you make for us? I reckon you cook a big dinner for Harry every day. I envy him."

Soon Kreacher recovered, started making breakfast like he was a blue bouncing ball, the hem of the blue cardigan dancing together with his every move. Harry felt thankful that Ron was with them. He was in a bright mood, and said to Hermione, "Well, It feels great to know my grandfather named Teddy’s grandma after the constellation".

Hermione smiled back brightly. Harry cared for his best friend. He blamed himself for how he had been indifferent toward her as an after-effect of the war. He felt the necessity to talk about that with her and Ron.

 

* * *

A/N:

  
* More sinned against than sinning (King Lear by Shakespeare)

** Do not because this day I have grown saturnine  
Imagine that lost love, inseparable from my thought  
Because I have no other youth, can make me pine;  
For how should I forget the wisdom that you brought  
(Under Saturn by W. B. Yeats)


	2. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She focused on the limping young man and pulled her wand. Tonks looked slightly frightened by a sudden appearance of a girl with a scowling look in green robes who pointed her wand at him.

beautiful CI by beyond the rain@TDA

Hermione stopped taking notes and asked Andromeda,“So you wanted to be a Healer. Have you worked at St.Mugo’s, Mrs.Tonks?” She had finished her breakfast quickly while Ron kept eating beacon and toasts.

Harry helped Andromeda feed Teddy at the table. Ginny cast cleaning charm every time the baby dropped baby food on the floor.

Andromeda wiped the mouth of Teddy who finished eating, “Yes, I have. I worked there until we had Nymphadora. Since my father disowned me, we had to support ourselves. My mother sometimes came to my workplace, pretending a patient.”

Teddy clambered down a baby chair, began to toddle towards Harry’s legs. Harry took him up in his arms and left there. Ginny followed him.

Hermione smiled at them and continued talking with Andromeda,“How did you meet Mr.Tonks?”

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Andromeda Black was born as the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella. She had an older sister of one year, Bellatrix. The two sisters often played in the garden at the Castle of Edinburgh in their younger days. Their little sister, Narcissa was often in poor health, so Druella spent all her time on Narcissa at that time. The garden had a various flowers and trees that attracted small creatures like birds and insects. Bella liked those small creatures. Andromeda felt the same. They didn’t hesitate to touch the small creatures at all. They often collected them and put them in the cage to enjoy them. Bug-hunting was comfort for them, took their mind off when they missed their mother who spent the most of her time on their little sister.  
When Andromeda became Hogwarts age, she wondered when Bella had strayed from the right path. Looking back at their younger days, Bella was never satisfied with collecting insects and small animals, she began dissecting them. Their grandfather Pollux, who was a coroner, gave her advice on it. Andromeda couldn’t stand it though. Because Bella lost interest in them, Andromeda was forced to take care of the poor abandoned small creatures. She used to heal the broken wings of abused black bird, put the limbs of the insect back together. But most of her efforts to treat them were met with failure. Their mother was disgusted with the wrecks of them. However it helped Andromeda with acquiring her healing skill. Taking care of small creatures led her to her dream -- becoming a professional Healer. When she turned to be a teenager, she eventually helped her mother with taking care of her father Cygnus who often came home, sporting nasty cuts on his face and body. He always boasted about his exploits but often needed potions to reduce his pain of his injuries. Andromeda helped her mother with brewing painkilling potions. Druella often grumbled her husband often got his new cloths dirty with bloods. But Andromeda felt proud of him. Bella was very eager to listen how Cygnus cast spells when he captured the villains and how they protested. Cygnus became delighted to have an eager listener. Narcissa looked always scared helping Druella. Andromeda liked the circle of family.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was one bright morning when Andromeda met Edward Tonks. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Edward was a Hufflepuff Seeker, but he couldn’t play Quidditch without getting some kind of injury and ending up smudged with dirt. When she strolled around the Great Lake with her Ravenclaw friend, Amelia Bones, she saw Tonks limping towards the castle. And Andromeda just couldn’t ignore the injured.

She started running towards the Hufflepuff before Amelia could persuade her not to.  
“Go back to the Great Hall and keep sandwiches for me, Amelia. See you in front of the Hospital Wing! ” Andromeda shouted. Amelia said something back, but she didn’t hear what her friend shouted from behind her.

She focused on the limping young man and pulled her wand. Tonks looked slightly frightened by a sudden appearance of a girl with a scowling look in green robes who pointed her wand at him.

He spoke without thinking, pretending to be cheerful, “Well, well, will a pretty face turn to a demon? Will you attack the innocent like me?” His muddy hand reached the pocket where the wand was shoved in.

“Just hold still!” she started casting cleaning charm.

Tonks got relaxed soon after he realized her real intention. He smiled to see all smears on his skin vanished and said, “Thank you, what’s your name?”

She didn’t answer, and kept observing his face. Stared at by the charming girl, Ted got nervous suddenly. He was mesmerized by her brisk, graceful movements and her determined look. Everything was new to him. He thought she was quite beautiful. Then he jerked back after she touched his face with her soft white hand. He was going to leave there feeling embarrassed, he was afraid of being thought he was coarse.

“Wait, you have still smear on the nose!”

Her words halted him and he wiped the dirt with his thumb. He felt her warm hand on his arm.

She said, “Let’s go to the hospital wing. You need your leg fixed. I know the curing spell but I’ve never tried it outside of my house.”

Tonks couldn’t remember how they got to the hospital wing. He was in a dreamy state of mind. He never met such a calm girl who talked like a grown-up. When they reached the entrance door of the hospital wing, he asked, “What’s your name?” He didn’t want to miss the chance to know her more.

Andromeda answered hesitantly, “Andromeda .. Black.”

She was afraid that he would be distant with her now that he knew that she was from the noble house of Black and she didn’t want that. She hadn’t met a boy like Ted before. Most of the Slytherin boys were arrogant towards girls and they put too much confidence in the Pureblood status. The mischievous glint of his eyes caught her heart. His smile reminded her of her father’s smile when he was in a good mood. That was the first time she had an interest in the boy in the other house. From that day, she often visited the Hufflepuff morning session at the quidditch pitch. Seeing Ted who repeated acrobatic flying in the air, she smiled, remembering her father’s tales of adventure.

Andromeda respected her father who served out his time as a Hit Wizard. She liked her father when he told her how he got injuries while he catching villains. He was full of confidence and pride that he was one of heroes who guarded the Wizarding World. He used to bring Uncle Charlus Potter who was an Auror around to visit, too. She liked him, too. She was glad to hear her uncle named her after a famous galaxy.

She remembered when she was younger, he held her in his arms and whispered to her, 　  
“Listen. Can you hear the conversation of the stars?” He told a various tales of constellation for her.

She felt like she could reach the stars in the night sky of Edinburgh. They looked up at the countless stars in the infinite heavens. Good old days. She missed those moments. Andromeda wondered when Uncle Charlus stopped visiting their castle.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harry asked Andromeda, “Why did he stop visiting the castle of Black?” Teddy changed his vivid blue hair to jet-black in Harry’s arms.

Andromeda opened her heavy lidded eyes wide and said, “I think he had to retire earlier due to illness. According to Kreacher, someone tried to poison him.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author’s Note** : I’ll write about Bellatrix and Narcissa in the next chapters. The mystery why Charlus Potter was poisoned will be revealed little by little. Harry will be more involved later.  
Many thanks to my beta, Stefi.


	3. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ambition: Sometimes the journey of a thousand miles ends very, very badly._  
>  This chapter was written for LooneyLizzie/LL’s Demotivator Challenge.

Stunning CI by beyond the rain@TDA.

 

She smirked after making sure that Charlus Potter’s heart would stop its beating within a month. The poison that her grandfather Pollux invented seemed to work out right. She covered her face with her black veil and left the room. In a month, his wife would break down crying in tears. She had no guilt feeling about it. The news of his death might lure James Potter out of his hiding place. If she could catch James Potter, it would be easier to get his son for the Dark Lord.

It was so easy to act like a widow who had just lost her family at St. Mungo’s. Nobody doubted that she came to care for her husband on his death bed. On her way to the entrance hall, one of Healers with spectacles talked to her,

“Madam, are you alright?” he was a stupid medical intern according to the color of the robes, lime green.

Unfazed by the hail, Bellatrix pretended to sob, covering her face with her white handkerchief and then left quickly. The Dark Lord would praise her. She couldn’t wait to report back to him what she had achieved. She had planned for this for months. The death of Head Auror, Charlus Potter would bring her glory. When she arrived at Manor House of Lestrange via Floo Network, the loyal house-elf of Black welcomed her. Aunt Walburga took Kreacher with her to let it cook breakfast. Kreacher told her,

“My Lady, Master Pollux Black is waiting in the sitting room,” and he bowed.

“Grandfather!” Bellatrix exclaimed, hurried to the room.

Her favorite grandfather Pollux was talking with Aunt Walburga. Aunt Walburga looked very furious.

“What happened, Auntie?” she asked, calling Walburga as she used to when she was younger.

Walburga Black stood up from the chintz sofa and spat out the words, “I found out that Alphard had given all his gold to Sirius!” she passed by Bellatrix burning with rage and slammed the heavy oak door shut.

A slight perfume of roses filled the room. Bellatrix shrugged there. She could easily guess Uncle Alphard had left a large fortune to his favorite nephew, Sirius. Pollux nodded towards the sofa where her aunt had been sitting. When she sat down, he spoke in his whispering voice.

“How is he?”

She started talking triumphantly, “You’re genius, grandfather! He’ll be dead in a month!”

“Shh!” he reprimanded her. “Even the Walls have ears.”

“Don’t worry. Kreacher worships me. It’ll never betray us. Kreacher!” she called in her high-pitched voice.

The loyal house-elf apparated immediately to the spot and bowed cautiously.

“Bring black pudding with fried bread and tomato soup. I’m starved after early morning work.”

“Yes, I will, Lady Bellatrix,” Kreacher bowed once and vanished.

“I’m very amazed by your gut, Bellatrix, and your appetite after the task.” Pollux smiled satisfied.

“You should be proud of me,” she made a grin and crossed her legs sitting back on a chintz sofa arrogantly. Her thought jumped into the other day when she spent the night with the Dark Lord.

_A Charismatic aura emitted from the invincible wizard. She didn’t mind if he was the same age as her father. Voldemort’ eyes roved over her entire body. She felt proud that she was marked as the most reliable servant and the most faithful warrior to him. She didn’t care how Rodolphus reacted when Voldemort ordered her to visit his bedroom._

_“Come, Bellatrix, my lucky charm,” he spoke,_

_“Yes, my lord.” she threw herself at his feet._

_“Now,” he swished his wand and his magic removed her deep green robes._

_Her black velvet hair rested in waves on her white shoulder and she felt her heart pounding. He pulled her into his mighty arms. She felt thrilled when he whispered the words in Parseltongue into her ears and then switched to English again,_

_“I, an heir of Salzar Slytherin, give my unrivaled attention to you. Let’s make a new wizarding world together, Bellatrix.”_

_When she felt his precious magical hand touch her smooth skin, her inner magic flushed through her whole body. From that day, the Dark Lord became her whole world._

“Bella, are you listening?” Pollux’s voice woke her up from daydream.

“What?”

His piercing eyes glued to her. He spoke, “I’m afraid your devotion to the Dark Lord may destroy yourself.”

“What are you talking about? Nobody will defeat him. Even Harry Potter won’t. I’ll never let him do. It was you who told me that it’s necessary to extinct Potters for the Greater Good.”

“I doubt the Potters are truly pureblood. But I can’t agree with the horrible things Antonin did, especially to Prewett, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight *.”

“You forgot what shameless act their sister has been doing. She has produced six Blood-traitors with Weasley. They are on my list as well, grandfather.”

“Are you planning to make extinct the Weasleys?”

“I’ll do anything my Lord commands me to,” she sneered imagining the shabby house which looked like it was about to crumble down any moment. She had been itching to burn it down with her fire magic she had learnt from Voldemort. One thing that was needed was a way to break the Weasleys protecting charm that Molly Weasley cast. She frowned remembering Molly’s resolute manner when Bellatrix tried recruiting her into Voldemort’s inner circle before Molly got married to Arthur Weasley. “How dare she refuse my offer to join us?”

“Think wisely, Bellatrix. The Prewett woman is precious to our wizarding world. She is the last of the head Prewett family.”

Then they heard a cracking sound. Kreacher apparated there with a plate of full Scottish breakfast. Bellatrix pointed her walnut wand at the side table and transfigured it into an elegant table. Kreacher put the plate on it and bowed deeply. Bellatrix ate it voraciously.

“Walburga hates when you eat in the sitting room,” Pollux reprimanded her.

“Kreacher will clean it up. No worries.” She stood up and strode to the hearth. She grabbed a handful Floo powder and vanished.

Kreacher started to clean up the table. Pollux stared at the spot where his granddaughter left. His son Cygnus wasn’t strong enough to be respected by her. Cygnus’s sense of values, most of them was tainted by wrong principle, mostly Charlus Potter’s and Augusta Longbottom’s. It was wise of him to have his granddaughter poison Charlus. After his retire from the head Auror, the Dark Lord could control the DMLE easily.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort shrouded his body in flowing raven black robes and held his own temple in his both hands, which showed his physical and magical activity was over. He knew how crazy the behavior drove her.

“My Lord, please.” She begged for one more kiss. But she knew he would never. He spoke in his usual cold voice,

“I’ve already given you the reward for what you have achieved. The next pleasure will be given when the Head of Auror is dead. Then I can find his grand child, Harry Potter.”

And he opened the window. He climbed up onto the sill and flew from there without using a broomstick. Undressed, she approached to the open window. As a cold wind blew into the bedroom, she was unabashed. She had been staring at her lord who was becoming a black dot far away in the distance till it couldn’t be seen at all. After she slammed the window closed, she gathered her discarded clothes and put them on. The Victorian mirror reflected her perfect form. Her trained muscles were seen from the thin lacy fabric. The wavy black hair was fanning over her shoulder like a portrait of Greek goddess. The thick eyelashes shaded the heavy lidded eyes.

The magical mirror told her, “You’re the most beautiful, my lady. No witch matches to you.”

“I’m not satisfied enough with myself.” She muttered. Her overflow feeling was almost bursting into explode. She tugged on her calfskin robes and swished her wand. Soon the window behind her was reopened. The blast of cold north wind had her black robes flutter. Unfazed, she walked against the stream of the wind to the sill. She stood on the narrow space and focused on the ancient magic the Dark Lord taught her.

The north wind was her friend. It helped her fly without a broomstick. She could fly with jet engine speed with converted wind power. Like a roller coaster, she charged through the three dimensional space. From the Muggle world, she might be looked like a gust of black twister.

She arrived at the destination and landed on a swampy place. She narrowed her eyes to see the odd shaped house beyond the swamp. She plowed through the overgrown reeds to the destination. Finally she reached the empty spot where no grass came up. She sneered at Weasley’s nest. The Burrow shouldn’t be called a house. The warm light from the fire place could be seen from the kitchen window. She noticed the fifth floor was under construction. What a stupid family. In spite of the fact that their parents couldn’t afford to bring up them, they were now six children in total. And Molly seemed to be pregnant again. Bellatrix couldn’t imagine how it was like to be a mother of seven. She hated kids. She couldn’t find any values in them. Especially the Blood-traitor’s children should be erased from the Wizarding World. It was about time to teach Molly how foolish she was to refuse her offer to join the Dark Lord’s inner circle.

“I can’t wait to see your nest burned down, Molly Weasley!”

Bellatrix’s feet kicked off the ground and she flew into the air again. She tried hitting the Shield Charm which covered the Burrow with her magic. Some shots were absorbed in the invisible object and the others bounced off with dull hitting sound. She clucked her tongue and changed her tactic. She concentrated on the one spot in the direction of the space above the fifth floor and aimed at it. It worked finally. The crack was seen on the transparent shield and a ball of fire broke in to the roof of it. Then she noticed a young boy with ginger red hair, about six or seven years old, observing the night sky there. He shouted,

“A shooting star!”

To her surprise, he stood up and tried to catch it with his bare hands.

“Charlie, are you climbing on the top of the roof again?” His father’s voice was heard inside the Burrow and Bellatrix smirked imagining the boy wrapped in fire in front of the Blood Traitor. But her expectation was betrayed. The little boy had managed to use his magic. The ball of fire turned into a baby dragon in his hand. He cried with joy,

“Dad, look at this! The shooting star changed into a dragon! Wow!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kreacher’s tale was interrupted by Ron. “I’ve heard the episode from my dad! It was the first time Charlie used magic.”

Annoyed with sudden interruption, Hermione frowned at Ron. And then she urged Kreacher to continue the story. “`Kreacher, don’t stop.”

“Did my dad see my grandfather before he died at St. Mungo’s?” Harry asked.

Kreacher bowed deeply, “I should’ve noticed earlier how Master Harry’s grandfather was an important wizard.” And he started to speak again.

 

* * *

 

Bellatrix had been waiting for her victim at a hiding place near the reception desk at St.Mungo’s. Many hours passed but James Potter didn’t show up. She got anxious that he might be in disguise using Polyjuice Potion. Then she felt her left arm burning with his call. She hurried back to Manor House of Lestrange. Her Dark Lord was already surrounded by his followers in the Entrance Hall. He noticed her enter and made a creepy smile.

“I searched the cottage in Godric’s Hollow. A very small village.” He took a glance around waiting for his followers’ laugh.

Bellatrix laughed, which brought next laughter from the other Death Eaters.

Voldemort continued, “Peter Pettigrew didn’t lie to me. They are living there. I’ve watched their life pattern carefully for months. I discovered the moment when James Potter inclined to be vulnerable. This evening, I’ll attack his family.”

Mesmerized by his elegant manner and powerful speech, Bellatrix got excited and approached him. “My Lord, I’ll go with you.” And she prostrated herself and waited for his answer.

To her disappointment, he refused. “My bravest servant, Bellatrix, I don’t need you this time. You take charge of preparing a grand victory celebration. Wait for good news. I’ll win.”

_Ambition: Sometimes the journey of a thousand miles ends very, very badly_

She should have visited Godric’s Hollow with him. Nobody could predict what would happen to Voldemort. She had searched her Lord for years but she couldn’t find him. Finally she was also captured by Aurors and sent to Azkaban.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author’s Note: * Pottermore  
I knew the names of Harry’s grandparents announced by J.K.Rowling at Pottermore later but I decided to set Charlus Potter as Harry’s grandfather. **

**Many thanks to my beta Cherry_pop94.**


	4. Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegant CI by JoanneK @TDA

As she approached the slightly open door, she heard soothing music coming out of the room. A string quartet was playing Vivaldi. She had to admit the Muggle-born wizard had created fabulous works of art. She determined that she would let her future child learn the violin. She rehearsed the mental image in her mind, the best way to impress the most handsome and powerful Pure-Blood wizard among the crowd in the ball room. She held up her head with the pride of the Black family and entered the room. She scanned the bachelors, who shifted their gazes on her with awe, and she walked to the tall blond man. She had scrutinized all their backgrounds. All the men were going to throw themselves at her feet before her elder sister arrived.

Narcissa bit her lips in annoyance at the sight of Bella, who walked, like a shrewd panther in a jungle, across the carpeted floor to the center table. Her lacy black dress accentuated her well-propotioned figure. Narcissa looked reproachfully at her sister, who was inundated with compliments and served a glass of wine by the men who should’ve taken good care of Narcissa. Huffed, Narcissa sat down on a chintz sofa by the hearth. Then she stood up surprised by the voice,

“She is lithe, comely and magnetic.” The middle-aged woman, who had a noble look, uttered.

“You are?”

“Augusta Longbottom. I hate this kind of meeting but I came here for Cygnus. Where is he?”

“Well, Mrs. Longbottom, my father doesn’t feel well, so he stays in the castle.”

“Does he? What infectious disease? Our head, Charlus has been in the hospital for long, too.” Augusta cast a gaze on Bellatrix surrounded by bachelors. “Is your sister tying knot with Lestrange?”

“Yes, she is.” Narcissa answered in an indifferent manner.

“Aren’t you happy with it?”

Narcissa didn’t answer. She kept staring at her sister in the center of the room. Bellatrix was laughing aloud indecently at something Lucius Malfoy whispered.

“I’m sure your parents forced you to come here to choose your ideal future husband. What do you think of marriage?”

“What do you mean?” Narcissa glanced back and stared at the piercing blue eyes.

“My advice is ‘Don’t be a washerwoman’. Find something you can immerse yourself in, your future husband aside.”

“Oh, thank you.” It was a small surprise for Narcissa, and rather a pleasant one. She found kindness beyond the stern look. “I’ll remember that.”  
Of course, doing laundry was a house elf’s job, but she could get what Augusta tried to say. She hinted that a woman should not be a husband’s servant.

“Your sister doesn’t need my advice at all.” Augusta chuckled like a man. Narcissa remembered Augusta Longbottom was the first female Auror in history.  
“Look, her future husband is like her slave.”

Narcissa followed her gaze to Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus was serving dishes diligently as if he was Bella’s house-elf. Then her eyes met Malfoy’s cool grey eyes. He was a beautiful man and he was from a good Pure-Blood family. She believed that woman’s happiness depended on a happy marriage, which didn’t mean her sister, Andromeda’s marriage was the one. She didn’t want to be disowned by her parents like Andromeda. I will be a winner. She made up her mind and walked to Bella’s followers. Tonight, I’ll be a queen. Not Bella. She was going to challenge her elder sister, who was accompanied by a crowd of admirers.

Augusta was impressed as she watched Narcissa walked away. She uttered, “Cygunus’ third daughter has grace which the first daughter doesn’t have. It’s worthy of praise.” The drama would be more interesting. She was going to witness who would win the heart of Naricissa. At the same time, her last mission as a professional Auror was to make sure the rumor that Bellatrix Black was the first servant of Lord Voldemort. Disgusted, she mumbled, “Why on the earth, does he call himself Lord? He has no reverence for Merlin. She doubted that he was from a Pure-Blood family, even if he could speak Parseltongue. Lord Voldemort was a suspicious wizard for Augusta, who was from a Pure-Blood family, the House of Burke.

 

* * *

 

 

After Narcissa married Lucius, she didn’t forget what Augusta told her. The marriage was a political one, to maintain a status of Pure-Blood. Most of the Pure-Blood families followed Lord Voldemort. Lucius was one of the most earnest followers. But Narcissa was skeptical about Voldemort’s ideology. Besides, she suspected that Lucius still had a thing for Bella after their marriage. Feeling gloomy, she had been taken in by Augusta’s caution at the party. She remembered Augusta’s words.

“Don’t trust a great talker like Lord Voldemort. We should endeavor our duties, as a member of Pure-Bloods. True gentlemen and ladies hold out hands to the weak.” Augusta admonished Narcissa, casting a glance at Bellatrix and her followers. She continued, “I don’t like what your sister has been doing. She is cozying up with him, Lord Voldemort. Have you heard where they will have the next meeting?” Her piercing eyes caught Narcissa’s. Though Augusta’s recent role at the Headquarters was to teach female young trainees in the Ministry, she volunteered before her retirement to attend the Pure-Blood party to investigate a chain of mysterious murders. She was sure Lord Voldemort was behind them, which made Dumbledore think to organize the Order of Phoenix. They couldn’t trust the Ministry. The situation was severe. She had needed to talk with Cygunus but if she couldn’t, there was only one way. She had to pull Narcissa into their inner circle before Narcissa Black married with Lucius Malfoy.

“Even if I know it, I won’t tell you.” Narcissa tried to leave, but when she witnessed Lucius whisper close to Bellatrix’s ear again, she changed her mind. She was jealous of them, they were so absorbed in Dark Lord’s ideology, but Narcissa couldn’t join them in her heart. She envied Bella who behaved like a queen of Lord Voldemort’s inner circle. She glanced back to Augusta, and she said, “What will you give me, if I tell you the time and the place?”

Augusta smiled triumphantly, “I’ll tell you how to live independently.”

From that day, she became an informer. As she became tired of rumors concerning Lucius and Bellatrix, she felt thrilled to betray them. Though she was afraid of the Dark Lord, she had confidence that she was safe. She gave a son to Lucius, and he was very proud of his son who would be an heir of Malfoy, which gave him relief. He had no doubt that his wife was loyal to him and the Dark Lord. As Bella saw through Lucius, who was a coward and always tried to protect his own interests, Narcissa thought her husband to be easy to handle with. He was the kind of man who was satisfied with a Pure-Blood beauty with lots of dowries. As Augusta predicted, Narcissa couldn’t bear spending time as only a dress-up mistress. She wanted to do something meaningful. Bella was the first commander of Lord Voldemort. Andromeda eloped with a Muggle-born over strong opposition from her family. What was she? She didn’t want to live her life only as Mrs. Malfoy. To play her role wasn’t difficult. All she needed to do was to let a house-elf carry a flask of her memory to Augusta. Augusta had a route to send it to Dumbledore. He took care of everything after that. But even Narcissa didn’t eavesdrop on the night ambush against the Longbottoms. It was fortunate that Augusta was taking care of a baby, Neville at her cottage. After Narcissa saw the article about the attack on the Daily Prophet, she quit the job. She couldn’t risk her son. After years with Lucius, she came to love him, too. She didn’t want to lose her family. She didn’t regret her choice. She chose life with her husband.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, Kreacher. One thing I want to know.” Harry cut Kreacher’s story about Narcissa short. “Did Narcissa Malfoy know something about the death of my grandfather, Charlus Potter?”

Kreacher bowed politely, “Mistress Malfoy knew Lady Bellatrix’s ambition. But Dobby died. Kreacher can’t find the truth.”

Ron groaned, “How does Kreacher call her Lady? She almost killed my sister!”

Hermione admonished him, “Shh! She was his Mistress once.”

Kreacher mumbled something about Ron’s attitude and croaked, “Kreacher is old and tired. He have to leave.” And then he vanished before Harry could stop him.

Hermione reproached Ron’s careless mutter. Ron held up his hands and said,

“Okay, I’m sorry, Hermione. I should’ve been more careful. Harry, what shall we do?”

“I want to find the truth about my grandfather’s death. I’ll visit Malfoy Manor as soon as possible.” He stared at the tapestry on the wall over Ron’s shoulder. His grandfather’s name, Charlus Potter was seen near the scorch.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note** : **Many thanks to Bardic Magic for beta reading. I know J.K.Rowling announced the names for Harry’s grandparents, but I chose Charlus Potter instead. I like the name.**


	5. Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at her own scribble, she spotted the words, “Bellatrix Lestrange poisoned Charlous Potter.” She flinched at the thought that she might have been killed brutally by the mad woman if Dobby and her friends were too late. She tried to smile weakly, “I’m okay, Harry. Let’s visit Malfoy Manor, first.”

_“It’s not a game! Answer me, Mudblood! *What else did you take?*1” Bellatrix’s shrieking resonated around the room._

_Hermione’s heart stopped when the torturer ran her hand over the cold metal knife. She wouldn’t lose the game, but her instinctive terror ordered her to scream when Bellatrix held her arm and her silver blade began shaving her skin. Feeling the mad witch’s breath so close to her face, she tried to remember the faces of her best mates. Bearing the pain in her arm, she searched the words and fought with her own fear. “We didn’t take anything from your vault. We’ve just met him tonight. I swear!” She repeated the same excuse._

_“You dare swear? To who? The filthy Mudblood doesn’t deserve to be magical! Crucio!” Bellatrix’s curse was shot immediately and hit Hermione._

_She felt sharp metals pierce through every point of her body. Her head was going to burst with pain, so intense, she thought she was going to die soon. She managed to hang on when she heard Ron’s voice from below. She had to endure this. If Harry could live through the torture in his fourth year, she would hold out. Then she heard the voice_ -

 

“Hermione, are you okay?” Harry looked down at her on the sofa.

 

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. “I caught a catnap. Where is Ron?” She found her notes about Kreacher’s story on the table. The house-elf revealed more sins Bellatrix Lestrange had committed. “I think we can ask Kingsley to give us information about your grandfather before we go to Malfoy Manor.” She was afraid to remember her trauma by visiting Malfoy Manor where she was tortured. Though she wasn’t ready for that, she tried the suggestion.

 

“Hey, I heard your cry.” Harry sat next to her. “Are you really okay with this?” He nodded towards the sheet of parchment on the table. “I can ask my boss, Robards . So we don’t have to visit Malfoy’s manor house. Or we can send an owl to Narcissa Malfoy about it.”

 

Staring at her own scribble, she spotted the words, “ _Bellatrix Lestrange poisoned Charlous Potter_.” She flinched at the thought that she might have been killed brutally by the mad woman if Dobby and her friends were too late. She tried to smile weakly, “I’m okay, Harry. Let’s visit Malfoy Manor, first.”  

 

Harry sensed her predicament. She had been bearing with the difficult situation. He also had endured and still kept fighting with the hardships. “I’ll wake up Ron,” he said, “He has been taking a nap in my room.”

 

“In your room? Kreacher set up a guest room for us. Why didn’t Ron use the room?” Then Hermione realized what they had been doing and genuinely smiled. “You talked with him a lot, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I asked him about Ginny.” Harry grinned. “Ginny must be awkward with that. But I love to see her flushed cheeks while Ron was revealing her first love in detail.” Then he stopped and smiled shyly.

 

“He told you how Ginny had had a terrible crush on you since she was a little kid, didn’t he?” Hermione was happy to see her best friend’s delighted face. When he talked about his girlfriend, he didn’t show his usual strained look at all. But a small part of her was jealous of him. Harry didn’t have to worry about Ginny directly while they were on the run. He must have been thinking of her on their journey to hunt Horcruxes, but he left her for her safety. He felt that she was safer apart from him. After they got together again, he seemed to get over most of the after-effects caused by the Battle of Hogwarts. On the other hand, Hermione had to keep fighting with the fear she would lose Ron anytime during the war. In that mean, the crawling menace still existed in her mind deeply to the bottom after the war. Even when Ron slipped his arms about her waist and kissed her, she couldn’t erase the serious damage completely. She couldn’t count how many nights she suffered the nightmare. Bellatrix’s shrill voice came back at night, especially after she had to explain why she suggested the basic rights for house-elves in front of the Ministry officials. Most of the fellow seniors, who were Muggle-borns, comprehended her assertion, but a few, Pure-Bloods,  she assumed-opposed. It was stressful. Hermione Granger, a rookie official needed to prepare for that. She had to find a winning hit to persuade them to pass the bill. She heaved a big sigh.

 

Ginny entered the room. “I didn’t notice that you left the room, Harry .  I can’t believe I fell in sleep listening to his snoring.”

 

Remembering fun talk drinking Firewhiskey in his room, Harry grinned wide, “You two looked like such good siblings. I couldn’t wake you up.” He pulled her close to him and whispered, “Go take a shower .” And he left with her.

 

 Hermione, seeing them leave, shook her head. Harry was bold without Ron and the other Weasley brothers watching. She kept her notes on the table in order and with a wave of her wand, shrunk them. Shoving them in her beaded bag, she stood up. When she went up the stairs, she heard Ginny’s voice from the bathroom. Harry seemed to give her the giggles. Hermione spoke through the door;

 

“Don’t forget to use a Muffliato spell, Harry!” Confirming silence, she climbed the stairs. She reached Harry’s room and entered. Ron was still sleeping on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and woke him up.

 

“Hermione?” Ron blinked the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up.

 

Seeing his messy ginger hair, all her emotions welled up, and she kissed him.

 

Kissing back, he mumbled, “Woa…lovely greeting, ‘mione.” He planted another on her lips. “What are you worrying about?”

 

“We are going to visit Malfoy Manor.” She told him determinedly.

 

“Oh, are you really?” His concern showed in his voice.

 

“Yes, I will. Oh, don’t worry any more, please. I’m okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

    

　Near Old Sarum at Wiltshire, the trio and Ginny appeared. The summer lights shined over the beautiful green plain. Before they left for Malfoy Manor, Harry asked Hermione,

 

“Are you sure that you are ready to visit Malfoy? If you don’t like this, you can go back to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow with Ron.” 

Shading her eyes with her hand to look toward Malfoy Manor, she said as if she tried to make sure herself-, “Yes, I’m ready. I need to do this. If I can do this, I think I won’t have nightmares anymore.”

 

When the elegant manor house came into view from the forest, she shuddered. The manor house stood arrogantly as if the building itself rejected her.

 

To their surprise, Narcissa Malfoy welcomed them at the gate instead of a house-elf. They didn’t see any Aurors who normally staked out the manor house.

 

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor.” She said, inviting her guests inside the gate.

 

Harry was momentarily under the impression that she accepted all things that happened after the war. But he was wrong. She blamed Ministry for confiscating most of Malfoy’s property  and continued sarcastically,

 

-“As your friend has promoted the house-elf’s right, most of the Pure-bloods who are declining can’t afford to hire new house-elves. We can’t pay enough money to them, if the bill passes. This way. ” She led them to the entrance hall.           

              

“Mrs. Malfoy, where is your son?” Hermione asked next to Harry.

 

“He is visiting Astoria.” She glanced back, “Don’t worry, Miss Granger. My husband will not attend this meeting. He is preparing to move out upstairs.”

 

“To where?” Harry asked when they reached the living room. The room had posh furniture and paintings on the wall. It was eerily the same as when they were brought there on their way to hunt Horcruxes.

 

“We have already informed your boss, Mr. Potter. We are allowed to move to France. Though Draco was released from confinement, my husband can’t stand the Aurors who watch us anymore. The Minister agreed with freeing us under the condition we won’t do any political activities.” And she added, “We agreed with the extra condition. We must inform anything about the remaining Death Eaters in Europe to the Headquarters when we find them. Please have a seat.” She retreated to the back room. It seemed to be true that Malfoy couldn’t afford any house-elves. Malfoy had to compensate for the Muggle-borns with money.   They couldn’t imagine Narcissa would set about making tea like a house-elf.

 

“It must be a brilliant idea.” Ron uttered .  “That means all Malfoy members work for the Headquarters.” He sat down. Then he noticed Hermione didn’t move from the entrance door. “Hermione? Are you okay?”

 

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. - “You look pale.”

 

The same living room where she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange showed its heavy depressing space. Each threating word of the mad woman revived in her mind.  

 

_“I’ll punish you for these lies! Answer me, Mudblood! Tell me the truth! Crucio!”_

She flinched from the memory of her. With inky rumpled hair bristled up with her rage, Bellatrix pointed her wand against Hermione. She closed her eyes and crouched down when Narcissa Malfoy entered with a tea set in her hands. Ron jumped up from a chintz sofa and ran to her.

 

“Let’s go back to the Burrow.” Ron said, - “You don’t have to do this. Harry and my sister will listen to the story and tell you about it later.”

 

She breathed in deeply and stood up by herself. - “I’m okay, Ron. I can do this. I must.” She commendably marched to the chintz sofa and sat down. She looked up and stared at a luxurious chandelier. She avoided looking at the sumptuous carpet at her feet. She was afraid to spot the blood stain she might find. She tried to remember Dobby saving her and her friends.  And she felt pang remembering how their tiny friend died.

 

Ron followed after her and sat next to her. Watching them, Harry and Ginny sat down opposite them.

 

Narcissa Malfoy sat near the hearth and stared at Harry. “Well, what do you want to know?”

 

“As I owled you the other day, please tell me everything you know about my grandfather, Charlus Potter.” 

 

“You have to cast Muffliato. I don’t want my husband to hear anything.” She whispered with a stony look.

Harry chanted the spell and said, “We know your sister poisoned and tried to kill my grandfather. There left no evidence about it in the Ministry. I’d like to know how he died.”

 

Narcissa’s eyes were wide. "You must promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“I won’t if you didn’t help your sister.” Harry stared at her calmly.

 

“I reckon Kreacher told a story to you.” She held her cup and sipped tea. “What he told you is the truth. The Dark Lord ordered Bella to kill your grandfather.”

 

Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed her hand back and asked, “And your part? I heard about your story from Kreacher. You were a spy at that time.”

 

“I sent an owl that hinted the assassination to Augusta. But it was too late. I didn’t know that Bella had already been dosing poison for long time.”       

 

Lights from the chandelier flooded them brighter than the day when they were held hostages. - Herrmione began speaking. “Tell us about the political conflict at that time.” And she pulled a sheet of parchment and a quill from her beaded bag. She couldn’t control the slight trembling. She remembered Bellatrix appeared in front of her.

 

_“The filthy Mudblood doesn’t deserve to be magical! Crucio!”_

 

 Feeling her head twitch and ache, Hermione managed to look unperturbed. She wondered if she got heatstroke under the summer sun or autonomic ataxia. She took a mental note that she needed to ask Draco to make a remedy.

 

“Try a toffee. It will help.” Noticing Hermione’s grimace, Narcissa urged her to take one. “I’m sorry that my sister tortured you. I couldn’t save you at that time. I had to protect Draco. We were at war, too.” Her voice got softened. “Please don’t misunderstand us. Pure-bloods are not entirely Muggle-born haters. Aunt Walburga and my grandfather, Pollux were some of them, but my father was not. Andromeda fell in love with a Muggle-born, Tonks.”

 

A flavor of butter and sugar soothed Hermione’s mental pain. She felt energized and ready to ask more. “Before our third year at Hogwarts, you behaved like a wife who obeyed her husband at any points . What changed?”

 

Harry agreed with her question. He remembered that Narcissa Malfoy looked cold when she visited Hogwarts to watch the Quidditch Game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

 

“At that time, I hated the children who had no manners. I disliked them because they were so rude, not because of their blood status.” Her attitude was still cold and distant, but they could trust her. She continued, “The Dark Lord tried to involve the Potters in his inner circle. But Charlus and James never bowed to his power, as you know. I quit the secret service after I had my son. I couldn’t risk his life for justice. I don’t regret for that. See what happened to Andromeda. She lost her husband and her only daughter.” She sipped her tea again.

      

Hermione sat forward. “And your family survived the war. Did you reckon Harry would save your family after you saved him?” Hermione questioned her. She regained herself gradually.

 

“How could I know how the war would end? I just did what I felt right at that time. All I wished was to save my son, as I declared at the court.” Narcissa picked a toffee and savored it. “Hmm, it’s delicious, this time. I mastered the recipe. Try tasting, boys. Miss Weasley?” She urged Ginny to take one as well. Smiling at their praise, she looked relaxed. She got more talkative. “I like Augusta Longbottom. I really respect her. She has the owl letter I sent. Ask her anything. I told her all what I knew about Charlus Potter’s death. Don’t tell anybody about my secret mission in the past.” Then she jerked on the sofa when they heard a noise upstairs. “Lucius is coming. I didn’t tell him about your visit at all. If he finds out, it will cause a trouble. You had better leave via Floo Network from the hearth. You can’t trust him.”  

 

Hermione shoved her memos into her bag hurriedly. Harry took the saucer full of Floo Powder from Narcissa and passed it to Ron. Ron let Hermione grab a handful of powder first. As soon as she vanished, he followed after her. Harry and Ginny did likewise.

 

* * *

 

 

 

   “Master’s friend is sick. Kreacher doesn’t know what to do. Mistress Bellatrix tortured Master’s friend…”the old house-elf mumbled, scuffing about.

 

“Don’t utter that evil witch’s name!” Ron shouted. “Hermione, how do you feel now?” He looked into her eyes.

 

Frowning she said, “Ron, I’m okay. I don’t need to rest.” -She tried to sit up. “Just a headache.”

 

“Yes, you do, Hermione. I remember the symptoms. I was forced to sleep in the hospital wing after I was rescued by Harry from Tom Riddle.” Ginny said decisively.

 

“Were you tortured by him?” Surprised, Hermione asked her.

 

“I don’t know how you were tortured by her, but I was his marionette. I think I can understand your after-effects. I suffered Tom Riddle’s hallucination. Thanks to Harry, I could overcome it.” Ginny glanced at Harry with her ardent look.

 

“You felt like that? I didn’t know that.” Harry pulled Ginny close and squeezed her.

 

Ginny chuckled, “I continued loving you after the dark incident. I learnt to hide my true feelings though. It was the hardest time when I found you had crush on Cho Chang. Hermione advised me to distract my frustrated mind, so I went out with the other boys.” 

 

Hermione smiled weakly and said, “You two are a good couple. I have Ron. I could bear Cruciatus Curse for him. As I knew he tried to save me, I could hold on at Malfoy Manor.” She stopped for a moment. She found it was the first time she confessed her trauma to her friends. She felt Ron hold her hand firmly by her side.

 

“I’m sorry, Hermione. If I could save you earlier-no, I shouldn’t have said his name, the taboo word. I invited the omen." Harry muttered, depressed.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Harry. She was the one that tortured me. But I didn’t lose the game. We won at the end, right?”  _Yes, I won the game, Lestrange_. The vision, the mad woman was getting blurry in her mind. She sat up. - “Hey, I’m alright. We could beat her, right? I want to eat toffees. Harry, please call Kreacher. Can you ask him to make them?”

 

“Sure. Kreacher!” Harry summoned the house-elf.

 

Kreacher appeared with the pop sound and bowed. He spoke in his croaked voice; - “Yes, Master. What can I do for you?”

 

“Make a pile of toffees for my friends. Make the best ones in Britain.”

 

Waiting for the sweet, they talked about the outlook of the investigation on Charlus Potter. After letting out her sealed emotions, Hermione’s strained mind eased off. That night, listening to Ron’s snore, she could sleep without nightmare after a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *1 HP and the DH p377  
> Many thanks to awesome beta, banshee!  
>  **This chapter was also written for LooneyLizzie's "The Always Keep Fighting Challenge" at HPFT.**


	6. Choice of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they left Longbottom's cottage, Ginny held his hand and asked Harry, 'Are you ready to go Auror training after this?'

Caradoc Dearborn, a Defence Against Dark Arts teacher noticed her intense gaze and said,

"Next, Miss Black, come over here. Let's see what you make of your cousin, Sirius Black.

Your skill was admirable in your Hogwarts days. Please show your talent to the younger Slytherins and Gryffindors."

Even though Lord Voldemort ordered her to visit Hogwarts after she had graduated, in the name of Black, she wouldn't lose the duel game with a young Gryffindor, and even worse, a Blood traitor.  
Her cousin loosened his gold and red striped tie and climbed on the platform. His eyes were glaring at her with loathing. She couldn't understand why he'd left Grimmauld Place. Two years had passed since she and her fellow wizards and witches had started recruiting new members to be Death Eaters secretly. She had to give most of the young Slytherin students the impression that she was the best, which would lead to a massive influx to the inner circle of the Dark Lord.

She spoke in her low seductive and provocative voice, "My dear cousin, Sirius. Show me your pride. I won't go easy on you." Then she pulled out her walnut wand.

Sirius pulled out his oak wand, swished it and chanted a disarming spell. But she was faster. Her Jelly-Legs Curse hit him and her cousin rolled around unsightly on the floor.  
He tried to stand up by himself, but failed.

She jeered at him and said, "I, Bellatrix Black, am very generous so I'll give you one more chance to fight back." She was very satisfied feeling all of the passionate gazes of young Slytherins on her and finished the curse. The game would be easily won.

But Sirius seemed to have prepared for the moment he was free. As soon as she released him from the curse, her walnut wand was thrown out of her hands to where the Gryffindor students stood.

A messy black-haired Gryffindor student picked it up saying, "Blimey, Padfoot. You did it!"  
"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius smiled.

James continued, "What shall I do with this, mate?" There was a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

Bellatrix held a grudge against her cousin and his friend.

She demanded to the Potter boy, "Give me back my wand."

But he didn't seem to want to hand it back to her soon, and he asked instead, "Don't you forget the magic word, Miss Black?"

"What?" her voice unconsciously turned to a high-pitched one.

"The magic word. You should say, please." Potter repeated smiling.

Sirius sided with him and said quietly, "Yes, my cousin. Manners."

She barely stopped casting an Unforgivable Curse. Potter was a Pure-Blood. The Dark Lord hadn't given up letting him enter into his inner circle yet.

Then a young Slytherin student cast a summoning charm on her wand, catching it easily. He approached to the platform with his dark green cloak trailing behind him, and held out her wand with a respectful attitude.

She took her wand in her hand and gave him a radiant smile, "Thank you, Regulus. You'll accept a letter from my lord."

Regulus grinned wide and said, "With my pleasure. I can't wait to get his letter."

Bellatrix was very happy to hear some curses from her cousin, Sirius. She had won this round.

 

* * *

 

_Since the discord between her cousin and her at Hogwarts, she had been obsessed with beating him and his best mate, James Potter. She looked into Potter's family history. James Potter was surely of noble birth. His father and grandfather had served to establish order in the Wizarding World. They often confronted Pure-Blood radical parties in the past._   
_Staring at Charlus Potter on the front page of Daily Prophet, Bellatrix muttered,'Undesirable No. 1.' She crumpled the newspaper and threw it into a dustbin in the corner. She had to consult her grandfather for advice about a poison. She had a plan for her Master. Her thought flew to the past when she lost her virginity. He was her first man. He was the mightiest wizard in the world. She was going to follow wherever he would go. She swore she would be his most loyal servant. Lord Voldemort was her all._

_Then someone broke her thinking. She heard the front door open. Her husband in law came in. He was still in his pajamas._

_'Bellatrix. You've already woken up.' He dropped a hint that he reproached her for being disloyal to him. Apparently, he looked dissatisfied with the fact that she didn't let him touch her on the bed._

_She answered irritatingly, 'I told you, Rod. My Master's wish should be priority over all other things.' She ignored what he tried to say, stormed out of the room. She had regretted that she shared a bed with him once after their marriage. Married life had been a pain for her. Her sexual desire was only satisfied when Voldemort permitted her to share a bed with him. It was a pity that the only baby, her daughter was not his. Disgusted, she sent her child away to be raised by unknown foster parents, lying to her husband that she died soon after the birth._

 

'Wait, did she have a child?' Harry asked Augusta Longbottom.

Augusta urged them to eat scones and said, 'Yes, she did. But we can't investigate where she had been brought up and if her descendant lives or not. All vanished into the darkness after the battle at Hogwarts.' She looked satisfied when Ron praised her scones and sipped her tea. 'So we could get her sister, Narcissa Malfoy's tip about Charlus Potter's fatal symptom, but we couldn't find any certain evidence to prove. If you could find it, what would you do with it? Bellatrix Lestrange has been already dead.'

'Killed by my mother…' Ron muttered in his voice.

‘If mum had not finished her, I must have been killed.’ Ginny added.

Coughing lightly, Hermione asked her. 'What poison did she use?'

'Various natural herbs that produce ill effects. They caused your grandfather cough with pneumonia like Cygnus. I suspect Bellatrix had tried murdering her own father as well. After carrying out Charlus Potter's autopsy, some illegal magical creatures' fluid was found, too.'

Ron grimaced and said, 'Gross! I'm very sorry to hear that, Harry.'

He got silent. He felt shuddered imagining his grandfather's last. He imagined his grandfather's death bed. Covered with his own blood, on his deathbed, he must have tried to tell his last will to his son, James Potter, who had rushed to him. Harry felt he was going to lose his drive to become an Auror.

Augusta had been staring at Harry with her sharp insight, and spoke, 'Are you scared to follow your grandfather's path?'

Harry was startled and stared back at her.

'You needn't fret over such trifles. It was you who beat the Dark Lord.' Augusta held up her wrinkled hands and stopped his refute. 'Oh, I know you couldn't do it without lots of help from Dumbledore or the other adults.' 'But remember there is a will, there is a way. Someone has to do it. Who can take your place? Though my grandson killed the great snake, he can't be your place. Charlus did what he could do at that time, which might have shorten his life. Cygnus might have chosen his way differently, but who knew the prediction that was coming after that? We must put the right man in the right place.' She continued, 'You have your grandfather's quality.'

'Do I?' Harry asked Augusta, who had been a skillful Auror in her younger days.

She assured him. 'Yes, you do. Frank used to tell me how he was delighted to see your father and your godfather win the duel with Bellatrix in Hogwarts DADA class. If your father was alive, he must have been a great Auror like your grandfather. '

When they left Longbottom's cottage, Ginny held his hand and asked Harry, 'Are you ready to go Auror training after this?'

Harry held her hand back. He felt thankful she cared about him, 'Yes, I think so.' He glanced back a lane they had walked from the gate of the cottage by the lake. The birds were chirping and a soft breeze were blowing. He spoke, 'I know nothing but investigating Dark Magic and crimes.'

'How about Quidditch?' Ron asked.

'Well, I like Quidditch but I knew the answer from the start.' Harry pulled out his holly wand and rubbed the surface of it. He remembered Fawkes had rescued him many times in the past and the phoenix's feather, the core of the wand saved him. His life was filled with love. 'Dumbledore showed his way of life for me. I'll follow his path.' His life would be full of not only hardship but also happiness. Next to him, Ginny was leaning her head against his shoulder. He pulled her to him and they kissed gently.

'Oi!' Ron was going to pick them on, seeing Hermione frown at him, he barely stopped.

'How about being a DADA teacher?' Hermione asked softly.

Smiling at his girlfriend, Harry contemplated for a while. And he answered, 'It's not a bad idea…' He remembered Mad Eye Moody. 'Someday after retirement, I will.'

…. Fin.


End file.
